Artie Needs Game
by Adatrix
Summary: Artie's going to need to step up his game if he wants to get Tina. Set during The Power of Madonna and beyond. Artie/Tina with appearances by Quinn and Puck. Should be a 4-5 chapter story.
1. The Power of Pucksaurus

**Artie Needs Game**

**The Power of Pucksaurus**

Artie knew he needed to step up his game. Big time.

He and Tina were fundamentally past the whole fake stutter fiasco. If Artie was being honest with himself, he couldn't really remember why he was so pissed off in the first place. Yes, she shouldn't have lied because, dammit, it stung. And if he was being fair then he probably shouldn't have wheeled away without letting her explain either, or told her that he thought they only had their disabilities in common. That only led to trouble. In the form of a really blotchy, angry Tina, rounding on him outside the auditorium after Glee rehearsal two days after he'd left her crying in the hall, yelling that if he didn't understand that their friendship was based on more than her fake-stutter and his wheelchair, well then maybe they shouldn't be friends.

After she'd calmed down and apologized first for lying to him and second for yelling at him, he said he was sorry too. They had smiled at each other, shaken hands, hugged and arrived at a truce of sorts. They would work on being friends. They would shelve any talk or hint of more-than-friendship, and just work on repairing the dents in what they had.

That was all good and well, except…well, except somewhere along the way to a fully-restored friendship, Artie had stopped being the wounded soul and returned to being a full-fledged adolescent boy. One whose mouth went dry every time Tina spoke to him. One whose cheeks flushed every time Tina smiled at him. And forget it if she ever touched him – he just about lost his mind the other day when she draped her arm across his shoulders.

Thing is, he couldn't count on Tina to make the first move. She knew that she had fucked up royally by lying, and so she was determined to take things slow. He knew this because he'd winked at her the other day in an attempt to flirt with her, and although she had blushed a bright furious red, she hadn't flirted back. In fact, she'd told him jokingly to stop embarrassing himself.

He'd have to be more…obvious…if he was going to get her to react the way he wanted her to. Which was to jump in his lap and kiss him silly.

The problem was, the last time Artie had tried to be forward with Tina, he'd informed her point-blank that his penis was still in full working condition. Not exactly what he was going for this time around. No, he was going to be smooth this time. He was going to sweep Tina off her feet with his Casanova-style moves.

Artie was good at Math and Chemistry. Artie was great at video games. Artie was a good singer, and more than good on the guitar. But Artie was no good at getting girls. He'd need some help with this one, and he knew just who to ask.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing lurking around my locker, Wheels?" Puck slammed his locker shut and looked furtively down at the boy sitting calmly in a wheelchair, hands folded across his lap. "If anyone sees you here, I'm going to have to throw something at you so they don't actually think I'm letting you talk to me."

"Fine. Toss some candy in my face if a jock rounds the corner." Artie said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Just nothing that's going to hurt."

"Make it quick, dude, then you won't have to get anything hurled in your face. I just tormented some freshman chick into giving me this bag of Sour Patch Kids. I don't really want to waste them on you."

"I need your help. Far be it for me to actually understand it, but you're the resident playboy of McKinley High. And I need some game." Artie said, matter-of-factly.

Puck snorted. "Oh? So of course you came to the source of suave – the Pucksaurus. Lemme guess -you want to get with that punk-goth Asian chick from Glee. I've been watching you make googly-eyes at her for weeks. I'll give you this, your taste isn't half bad, Abrams." He smirked. "I bet she'd be into some pretty freaky shit, too. What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

Artie rolled his eyes and tried fervently not to think about whether or not Tina _would_, in fact, be into anything naughty.

"Tina. Her name is Tina. And yes, I do want to…ahem-'get with her.'" Artie paused. "And I know you're going to help me, because ever since you came over to my house so I could tutor you in Math because Coach Tanaka threatened to kick you off the football team if you didn't bring up your grades and we ended up playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on my Wii, I think you think I'm an OK dude."

"Shh! Not so damn loud, Abrams. If anyone finds out I hung out at your place, my rep is going down the drain, dude." Puck glanced around to see if anyone was even remotely cool was coming down the hall.

"Well, hurry up, tell me what to do and I'll get out of here." Artie retorted.

"Dude. It's easy to get into a chick's pants. Trust the Puckzilla. Girls dig a man's man. A bad boy. They want to be told what to do; they want to be told they're not good enough for you. They fall over themselves trying to be what they think you want them to be, just so you'll toss them a glance."

"Are you sure?" Artie ventured. "That doesn't sound…right."

"I'm the man. You came to _me_ for advice. So take it or leave it, Abrams. But I got Quinn by telling her she looked fat in her little cheerleading skirt and telling her I couldn't be with anyone who was too much of a goody-two-shoes to drink that wine cooler."

Puck slung his backpack over his shoulder, shoved Artie lightly on the shoulder just in case anyone was looking, and headed down the hall.

_Well. I suppose no one can say Puck __didn't__ get with Quinn_, Artie mused.

_Puck's plan it was then._


	2. Hell Hath no Fury

**AU Note: **Thank you all for reviewing! I've always felt that Artie was a bit out of character in The Power of Madonna and always wondered what went on behind the scenes to make him that way. Artie seems to think of himself as a bit of a gangsta bad-ass, but I figured Puck gave him a little help :P

I hope you like this chapter! The chapters are short, but I wanted to be able to break it up.

* * *

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_Artie __really__ needs to step up his game. _Tina fumed as she nibbled listlessly at a York Peppermint Pattie.

Kurt and Mercedes were yammering on about something or other to do with an 80s fashion comeback, but Tina had officially tuned them out a full 10 minutes ago.

_What in the world has gotten __into__ him? _

Honestly, telling the Glee girls about "the incident" yesterday morning in the choir room had only gotten her more riled up. She was mostly in shock when he had cavalierly told her a couple days ago how much he hated her "vampire" makeup, and how if they were going to be an item she was going to have to wear tighter, sluttier clothing.

_What kind of bullshit way is that to ask someone to be your girlfriend? As if I even want to "get all up on that." Please. Artie was far too skinny and he had the wardrobe of an 80 year old grandpa wasting away in a nursing home._

Fine, Tina corrected. She _had _wanted to be with Artie. Operative word being _had_. She wanted sweet, adorable, awkwardly nerdy Artie. Not pseudo-macho, sexist, rude-as-hell Artie. If she was looking to be verbally abused, she would have just gone after Puck.

Last week, Artie had winked at her. When that happened, she had felt a flutter of excitement in her chest, and although she jokingly shut him down, she had secretly hoped that he would forge ahead and ask her out anyway. They had come a long way since the fake-stutter disaster, and the wink made her feel as though they might even be moving past being "just friends" to being…something more.

God, how much she had wanted that. She still replayed their only kiss in her mind, focusing solely on how it made the very tips of her fingers tingle and not on what happened after she confessed to faking her stutter.

She had wanted to be with him so badly that until the pow-wow with the girls she was _thisclose _to overlooking Artie's hurtful words, throwing on a miniskirt, wiping off some of her eyeliner and fulfilling her secret fantasy of making out with him in the choir room.

Not anymore. Tina was done being a doormat. Maybe it was all the Madonna playing in the halls. Maybe it was the fact that for the first time in her life she felt like she had girlfriends that she could count on. She might not go running to Santana with her problems anytime soon– but still, she felt that the Glee girls had really started to bond, and that in a pinch, they'd go to bat for one another.

_Especially if sexist pigs are involved._

Artie might have really friggin' dreamy eyes, but she wasn't going to let them sway her. Clearly something had snapped in Artie's pea-sized brain and until whatever it was snapped back, she was going to keep glowering silently at him.

Tina dumped her mostly-uneaten lunch in the trash and headed out of the cafeteria. Her next period was Art, her favorite class, and she was hell bent on getting there on time so she could snag one of the easels that didn't wobble.

* * *

Artie saw her first through the throng of people in the hall. She was striding purposefully down the hall, her silky long hair streaming behind her.

_Damn. She is fiiine. _

So she had shot him a baleful look during Glee practice yesterday – but she had clearly still taken his advice. She was, in fact, wearing tighter clothing today, and that black top she had on really accented her…assets. And she was wearing a short little plaid skirt. God, her legs looked good in that skirt. The way it was swishing around her thighs…it was making Artie's head spin.

_Puck was right! Girls __do__ like it when you tell them what to do._ _Just keep up the studliness, Abrams – you can't go getting all weak-kneed around her now. Say something off-hand as she passes you. You can't make it seem like you care too much…_

"Heyyy, girl."

Artie wasn't quite sure what happened next. All he knew was that he was suddenly facing a different direction, and Tina was leaning over him, her dark eyes flashing with…was it anger?

She was yelling. Loudly. Her hair was whipping about her face and she was jabbing a black fingernail dangerously close to his eyes. Tina was speaking so quickly and yelling so loudly that Artie couldn't quite make out everything. But he did catch something about her being a person with feelings, something about being a powerful woman and something about a righteous blade of equality.

As Tina stormed away, fists raised high, Artie got the sinking feeling that he was in deep, deep shit. And that it had something to do with what he'd said to her the other day about her look.

_Stupid Puck. _


	3. Support System

**AU Note:** Thank you all for reviewing, and for putting this story on your alerts! I am really grateful for any feedback I get. Here's chapter 3! A little Quinn and Artie interaction. After all, the boy sorely needs some better advice. And who better to give it than someone who fell for Puck's wily ways?

* * *

**Support System**

_You're going to need to step up your game._

Artie stared, dumbfounded, at the crisp piece of notebook paper in front of him and read the message that was neatly written in purple pen on it one more time. He looked across the table at the girl who had passed him the note just seconds ago and mouthed "What?"

She gestured impatiently at the note, motioning for him to write back to her.

Artie sighed and wondered exactly what universe he was in right now. He knew he should have been suspicious the moment Quinn Fabray walked into the library and sat down across from him. They'd been in the library at the same time before, but she had never, ever sat near him. Not even after she joined Glee. Not even after the whole world found out she was pregnant and she was relegated to the bottom of the food chain like the rest of the school's "losers." She had always been too good for Artie, and now they were passing notes?

He scribbled hastily on the piece of paper: _What are you talking about?_ He folded it and passed it back across the table.

Quinn opened the note, rolled her eyes and wrote: _I'm talking about Tina, you jerk._ She scrunched up the note and tossed it back to him.

Artie uncrumpled the note, and went a little paler as he scanned what was written. What did Quinn know about him and Tina? And if she knew…how many others did too? Did the whole school see Tina yell at him in the hall just now? Artie stifled a groan.

"I heard she yelled at you in the hall after lunch," Quinn whispered. "Can't say you didn't deserve it."

"Shh! No talking in the library," said the disgruntled old hag of a librarian, as she fixed a disapproving eye on Quinn.

Quinn glared right back at the librarian and said in a voice that distinctly communicated the fact that she was hormonal and possibly emotionally unhinged "I'm discussing this algebra problem with my friend, so back off lady."

Quinn then turned the same glare on Artie, and he shrunk a little in his wheelchair. "Geez, Quinn. Pissed off, much?"

"Not as pissed off as I hear Tina was." Quinn retorted, bringing them back on topic.

Artie grimaced a little at the memory, but rearranged his features into his best I-don't-care face. "Whatever. I don't even know why she was so damn pissy. It's not like she can even blame it on hormones like you. Unless she was PMS-ing."

Quinn exhaled loudly, clearly exasperated. "Are you stupid? Did someone drop you on your head when you were a baby? Or were you just born that way?"

"Hey! I was minding my own damn business before you showed up. I don't really feel like being personally attacked right now." Artie grumbled, trying to turn back to his History essay.

"And you think Tina felt like being personally attacked? She told all us girls what you said the other day, Artie. At first I couldn't believe it, because you seem so…harmless, so nice. Different. But it turns out all guys are the same. Scum." Quinn said bitterly.

"I didn't even say anything that bad! You're grilling me like I'm a goddamned murder suspect over here!" Artie shot back, trying to keep his voice low so as to not attract any unwanted attention from the librarian.

"Didn't say anything that bad?" Quinn said, incredulously. "You _are_ an idiot. You told her that you didn't like _anything_ about her, and that if she wanted to be with you, she'd have to be somebody else!"

"That's…that's not what I said." Artie muttered. He could feel his neck beginning to flush, and he really, _really_ didn't like the way Quinn was looking at him.

"You told her you didn't like her makeup or her clothes, when you know very well that's how Tina expresses herself. And you told her that she needed to wear tighter clothing if she wanted to be with you! And you know she's crazy about you, and that she'd do anything for you." Quinn continued, her voice shaking.

"You exploited that. You took advantage of the way she feels about you, and you tore her down. Isn't her self-esteem low enough without your help?" Quinn finished.

"God. When you put it like that…you make me sound…awful." Artie said, a little remorsefully.

Quinn softened a little at the sight of Artie's face. _He __does__ look sorry. Maybe I should cut him some slack. _

"I didn't think I'd hurt her that badly. I just…I just wanted her to see me as a stud, as someone who was manly and in control." Artie said. "I don't want her to think of me as useless…" he gestured at his wheelchair. "I wanted to show her I could be a strong guy."

Quinn smiled a little at this. "You're so misguided, Artie. Tina _already_ thinks you're Superman – I can tell by the way she looks at you. I can't believe you thought that preying on a girl's weaknesses would make her like and admire you."

"It worked for you." Artie mumbled under his breath.

"Wait, what?" Quinn said, not quite sure she heard him right.

Artie couldn't quite bring himself to lift his head and look Quinn in the eye. "Puck said-" Artie clapped his hand over his mouth, unsure of whether or not he should go any further.

That time she definitely heard him. "Puck said what?" Quinn lowered her head so that she was eye-level again with Artie, staring at him long and hard.

Artie just shook his head. _Puck is going to kill me._

Suddenly it dawned on her. _The stupid boy went to __Puck__ of all people for love advice. No wonder…_

Quinn started to giggle uncontrollably. She tried valiantly to stifle her laughter and her face was turning purple from her effort.

Artie looked up, shocked. _Has she gone crazy?_

"Are-are you OK?" Artie asked, a little afraid of what her answer might be.

Quinn took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "You went to Puck for advice, didn't you? And he told you that if you insult a girl, she'll think she's not good enough for you and she'll fall all over herself trying to win your approval." She paused. "Like I did."

The guilty look on Artie's face said it all.

"Artie. Do you actually want to be with Tina? Go to the movies with her? Veg out on the couch and watch TV with her? Take her out to dinner? Or do you want to sleep with her once, maybe twice, and then forget she exists?" Quinn asked.

Artie flushed beet red and mumbled, "Be with her."

"That's what I thought." Quinn said, triumphantly. "Don't you see? Puck doesn't have girlfriends. He has conquests. And I was stupid enough to fall for his trick. Because, let's face it – he is really, really good-looking."

"But when I got pregnant? And what I needed was a support system? I knew he wasn't going to be able to give up his Casanova ways to get serious about being with me. I lied so that I wouldn't have to do this with him. I lied because I knew Finn, as dumb as he is sometimes, would be a better support system than Puck could _ever _be."

Quinn shook her head. "But this isn't about me. It's about how you're going to make it up to Tina. She deserves better than Puck's moves."

Artie was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. He nodded slowly. "I fucked this one up, big time, huh?"

He looked at Quinn and smiled a little. "You're surprisingly nice. And observant."

"I didn't even think you thought twice about people like me and Tina. I never thought I'd see the day that you'd stick up for her," Artie continued.

Quinn shrugged. "I know I haven't always been…great to you guys. But I like Tina. She's starting to come out of her shell…and I feel like I've gotten to know her a little 'cause of Glee."

Quinn's face brightened a little, "She came up with these kick-ass dance moves for our Madonna song. Rachel is probably going to try and take the credit…"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "But really, Tina did the bulk of the choreography. And she was worried that I'd be jostling the baby too much. She kept asking me if she needed to change the steps."

"Anyway, I think she's too good for your sorry ass." Quinn finished, jokingly.

"I want to make it right." Artie said, earnestly.

"You will." Quinn stood up, and started putting her books back into her book bag.

Artie looked up at Quinn and flashed her a small smile. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me." He paused. "For what it's worth, I think you're doing a really good job of handling all…this," he gestured awkwardly towards her stomach.

"You don't need to settle for Puck if you don't want to. You have the rest of us Glee club losers, too."

Quinn smiled, her eyes a little moist. "That means a lot, Artie. I'm trying, I guess." She chuckled. "Not being mean to others. That's what a mother would do, right?"

"Plus, I'm a sucker for a good love story. Mine might be on temporary hold right now," Quinn said wistfully, her hand on her belly, "But there's no reason you and Tina can't have yours."

Quinn picked up her book bag, hooking the strap over her shoulder. "I should go. But, I'll see you later, at Glee?"

Artie nodded. "See you later, Quinn." He turned to face his much-neglected History essay.

_I've got to make it up to Tina. _


	4. Now or Never

**AN: **Sorry this update has taken me so long! I came down with a bad case of the writers-blockitis. It's back though, and I hope you like it!

* * *

"Dude. What happened to your game?"

Puck sauntered casually over to where Artie was sitting as the guys were filtering out after their separate Glee practice. They were practicing in the choir room, while the girls took the auditorium to perfect their "Express Yourself" routine.

"I did what you told me to. And, seriously, thanks for nothing, _dude_." Artie retorted, bitterly.

"Fat lot of good your advice did me. Weren't you listening? I just told everyone how Tina tore me a new one in front of the whole damned school…all because I followed your oh-so-brilliant plan." Artie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeeahhh…Santana actually told me about that before practice." Puck shook his head unbelievingly. "Tina's feistier than I gave her credit for, I'll say that much. She is going to be _hot_ when you finally tap that."

"That's the thing, Puck! I don't want to tap that!" Artie said, frustrated.

Puck raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Artie to tell the _whole_ truth.

"Fine! I do want to "tap that"…eventually. But that's not all I want." Artie paused. "I want Tina…I want her to be my girlfriend." His voice trailed off, painfully aware that he had just opened up like a sappy chick to _Puck_ of all people.

Puck stared at Artie, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Dude. Listen to yourself. You _already_ sound pussy-whipped. Look, so it backfired on you the first time, but you can't back down. Trust me. Give her a little sugar, and then take it away. That shit drives chicks _crazy_. It worked with Quinn, with Santana, with Brittany – though she didn't need much convincing –, with that other dumb blonde Cheerio whose name I can't remember, with the Latina Cheerio that isn't Santana, with the one chick in AV Club that's actually smokin' – but don't tell anyone that—"

Artie held up his hand, cutting Puck off on his walk down memory lane. "As happy as I am for you that you have a game that works for you…and as much as I'm enjoying this…uh "conquest list" of yours…no offense, but you suck at giving advice to anyone who actually wants a relationship. I might be flying blind here, but I think I'm gonna go this one on my own from here on out."

Puck shrugged. "Your grave, dude. Your grave." He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the choir room.

* * *

Artie gulped. He might have sounded confident enough earlier to get Puck off his back, but now he was going to have to face his greatest fear…the wrath of Tina. And he was not in the least bit prepared. He had purposely avoided her since their showdown in the halls of McKinley, but now it was time to grovel for forgiveness.

If anything, Tina's sassiness made him want to be with her all the more. After mulling over what happened, Artie was frankly _glad_ that she didn't just roll over and play nice like all of Puck's girls. She was special. She was different, and that's what Artie liked – no, loved – about her.

_Alright, man up. It's now or never. _

He could hear Tina's distinct voice belting "long-stemmed roses are the way to your heart but he needs to start with your head" from behind the doors as he rolled up to the auditorium.

_Damn. She's good. _

He pushed the doors open a crack and peeked in. The girls were in their "Express Yourself" formation on the stage (though not in their costumes, and as much as he was trying _not_ to be a chauvinist pig, Artie couldn't deny that Tina in the shiny blue bustier was capital H, Hot.).

As Quinn had mentioned, Tina was taking the lead, running the girls through the steps as they sang the song a capella. She looked so strong, so sure of herself up there. Artie shook his head a little, remembering the Tina he'd met earlier in the year, before Glee auditions at the sign-up sheet – so shy, so quiet, always hiding behind the dark curtain of her hair. So much had changed since then.

_Now or never. Now or never. Deep breaths, Abrams._

Artie struggled a little to push the door open and roll himself in simultaneously, but with a little maneuvering, he managed to get himself inside. Rolling down the side aisle, still unnoticed by the girls deep in practice, he parked at the bottom of the stage and cleared his throat.

"Tina?"

All six girls stopped mid-step and swiveled to face the corner of the auditorium. Almost instantly, as if it were part of the choreography, the girls formed a protective circle around Tina, each one of their faces stony. Well, except for Quinn, who nodded ever so slightly at Artie, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth.

Seriously, Artie had never quite felt so scared in his life. Though Tina herself wasn't actually looking at him, all the other girls' eyes bore into him unflinchingly. Artie's heart ached at the sight of Tina, her eyes were downcast, the hair that wasn't swept up in the giant black bow falling around her shoulders.

_She can't even look at me. I'm that disgusting to her._

"Tina, can— can we talk? Someplace, um…a little more private?" Artie croaked, trying really, really hard to avoid the glares of the Glee girls.

He stole a glance at Mercedes, who was literally shielding Tina with her body, her arms crossed. "What makes you think she wants to talk to you, Artie? You stomped all over her heart, so _hell_ no I'm not letting her go with you." Mercedes hissed.

Rachel piped up, her arms on her hips. "Seriously, Artie. If you think we're just going to let you insult Tina some more and walk all over her, you should go and get your head examined. I'd be willing to lend you my therapist so you can sort out whatever issues it is that you have with women."

_Shit_. Artie silently cussed his stupidity. He should have just waited outside for the girls to leave practice and then he would have gotten time alone with Tina. Instead, he was facing the High Council of Girl Power. Hell, even Santana was glaring at him. Though, to be fair, Santana usually had a pissed-off look about her. Brittany had a mixture of disdain and confusion written across her features – the confusion wasn't unusual, but the sneer accompanying it was.

Artie summoned up the last bit of courage he had in him "Tina? Please? I – I just want to apologize."

Finally, after what felt like the longest period of silence in Artie's life, Tina nodded.

_Halle-freakin-llujah_.

Tina squeeze Mercedes' arm reassuringly and murmured "It's OK, I'll be fine" to the girls as she walked past them. She gathered her things from the front seat of the auditorium, and as if everything were back to normal, stepped behind Artie's wheelchair and proceeded to push him out of the auditorium.

* * *

Tina didn't know why she was pushing him. Pushing him down the hall and not off a cliff, that is. Maybe it was because no matter how badly he'd hurt her, she never wanted anyone else to push him, never wanted anyone else to take her place.

She found her feet leading her (and him) towards the choir room. Her home. Her sanctuary. Tina held the door open wordlessly as Artie wheeled himself in.

Tina couldn't quite bring herself to say anything, or even look at him just yet. She was afraid that if she did she would burst into a teary, snotty mess and the last thing she needed was to have Artie see her with rivers of mascara running down her face and know just how much he had destroyed her.

_Be strong, Tina. For crying out loud, hold it in._

So she escaped his every attempt to take her hand and sat down at the piano, instead occupying herself by plunking one key over and over again, tunelessly.

"Tina, please look at me." Artie had rolled up next to her and his voice had a hint of desperation.

She continued to plonk the one note, over and over again, her body and her heart so tightly wound that she feared any other movement would make her spontaneously combust.

"Tina, I— I am so, so sorry. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry." Artie continued, his voice pleading with her. "I would get down on one knee if I could."

It was the absurdity of that statement that finally got her to speak.

"Why would you even propose to me? You don't even like me." Tina joked half-heartedly, her voice heavy like lead.

She felt a strong hand cover hers on the piano and the sudden movement startled her into looking up. Her eyes met his – his unwavering, blue eyes, so full of regret and so full of warmth. She couldn't help but melt, just a little.

"Stop. That's where you're wrong. I was really rude to you. You're awesome, and you shouldn't change unless you want to. And…if you ever want to get up on this…just let me know," Artie finished, his voice brimming with sincerity.

She couldn't help it. The words "get up on this" made the corners of her mouth curl up in a semi-smile. He was damn cute, and all joking aside, she could tell he was trying hard. He knew just how badly he'd screwed up, and whatever tough guy façade he had put up earlier was all gone. He was her sweet, considerate Artie again, and he was putting the ball in her court, letting her take the lead in deciding what their next step was.

"Yup. That's more like it." Tina said, her face breaking out in a goofy grin.

The grin plastered across Artie's face matched hers in size and in goofiness and instantly she knew what their next step should be.

Tina leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Artie's lips. She could feel him smiling against her lips and as she pulled away, she said softly, "Let's do this." She continued, mock threateningly, a flirtatious smile on her face, "But…make no mistake. Screw up again, and your ass is mine, Abrams."

Artie laughed and tugged on Tina's wrist, pulling her down for a longer, deeper kiss.

"I promise to be on my best behavior."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this! One more chapter to go...more of an epilogue, really :) **


	5. Epilogue

AN: This is it! The epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Warning: fluff bunnies ahead. Also, some mature themes. You've been warned ;)

I have a few other ideas rattling around in my head for stories, so hopefully you'll join me on those rides too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story on alert. You are awesome.:)

* * *

Artie surveyed his handiwork. _Damn. I've got some __serious__ game going on here._

He glanced down at his watch. Tina should be home pretty soon. It was seven years to the date from the day that he'd let down his guard, dropped all games and apologized to Tina for being a complete douche to her. He remembered the moment she bent down to kiss him in the choir room, her lips warm and soft, as if it had just happened yesterday.

Seven years. Artie wouldn't say that it had all been smooth sailing – to be sure, their relationship had even been hard work sometimes. But it was all worthwhile work. He wouldn't trade a single tear shed, or a single hurtful act, or a single argument with Tina for a bump-free ride with anyone else in the world.

They'd graduated McKinley, and predictably, as all their friends and family knew they would, gone off to college together. He'd majored in Biochemistry – Tina's research all those years ago may not have gotten him to walk or dance again, but it did stir what was becoming a life-long interest in stem cell research. He was in his first year of a PhD program, and though it was tough work, his love for science and Tina's love for him kept him going.

She'd majored in Art and Psychology. Beauty and emotion came naturally to Tina. Whatever she had found difficult to express in words in her teenage years flowed naturally on canvas. And though she had an affinity for the dark, she had always been a caring person, always with a ready ear for her friends. She was combining her two majors working at an art therapy studio – mostly with kids.

Artie wheeled back from their small dining room table for two and gave it an approving nod. He'd bought daisies and put them in a vase at the center of the table. They were her favorite flower – really an abnormally cheerful choice for her, but that's what he loved best about Tina. She was a walking contradiction sometimes – hard and soft, sarcastic and goofy, skeptical of clichés and a total romantic. He'd brought home Thai takeout, her favorite, and baked 15 cupcakes, studded with mini M&Ms – each one sloppily frosted with a letter of a very important question.

Artie chuckled softly to himself, thinking back to another occasion when had baked her cupcakes. _What a lesson that was._

Though he had gotten a lot better over the years, Artie hadn't always had game, as evidenced by the very unconventional way he'd tried to win Tina's heart. And even after they got together, he'd fucked up on more than one occasion – like a typical clueless adolescent boy.

He thought back to Tina's first birthday after they became a couple. _I was such an idiot. I can't believe I ever thought that would be OK._

Artie had completely and totally forgotten that it was Tina's birthday. If Mercedes hadn't bounded up to him right before homeroom and asked him what he'd gotten for Tina, he might very well have gone the whole day not knowing. He had frantically fished around for a suitable present, but all he could find was a tube of mini M&Ms languishing at the bottom of his backpack. He had taken a five dollar bill out of his wallet, tied it around the tube of M&Ms with a grubby elastic band, and presented that to Tina as her birthday present.

Needless to say, she was not pleased. She had said that she'd rather not get anything at all, than something he clearly didn't put any thought into. He cringed at the memory, especially since for his birthday that year she'd gotten him all three seasons of _Arrested Development_ (his favorite TV show) and made him Rice Krispie squares (his favorite sweet).

He made it up to Tina though, on her next birthday. He'd baked her cupcakes (her favorite sweet), studded with mini M&Ms as a joke, and sloppily iced one letter of "Happy Birthday" on each cupcake. It had taken him hours. He'd also gotten her a giant bag of tokens for the local arcade, so she could properly school him at Skee-ball (her favorite game) for hours.

That certainly wasn't the last time he'd messed up. There was their first dance, when he had refused to even try to dance with her, despite her begging him and reassuring him that they would somehow make it work. Then he had snapped at her for dancing with Kurt – who was about as much of a threat to their relationship as a fly was to Coach Sylvester. _Good one, Abrams_.

He'd made it up to her at the next dance though. He'd pulled her into his lap and there she sat, swaying back and forth and around with him for Every. Single. Dance. He remembered every detail about the way she looked, but he especially remembered the giant smile plastered across her face the entire night. Oh, and the totally hot makeout session afterwards.

There was also the first time they tried to make love. It was their one-year anniversary, and they were ready. They had been lying on her bed, making out, hands roaming everywhere, lips crushing against skin. Clothes had been quickly discarded and she was hovering over him, her hair falling all around her shoulders – the most beautiful, sexy thing Artie had ever laid eyes on.

Then she tried to help him move his legs, and he had let his anxiety, his insecurity take over. He'd lashed out her, telling her bitterly not to have sex with him out of pity. He remembered her recoiling, scooting all the way to the end of the bed to be as far away from him as physically possible. He remembered her crying, hiccupping out unevenly, "Ar-tie-don't you see- I –love-love—you. Don'tyouloveme? I-don't-I—never-pity-you. I-I-want-want—to-be-with—y-you. Forever. D-don't—you-want-to-tobewithme? I-I—just-want-wanted-to-help. I-I'm-so-sorry, Artie."

His heart had broken into a million pieces that night at the sight of how much his selfishness had hurt her. He remembered reaching for her, pleading with her, telling her over and over again how much he loved her, until she came tumbling back into his arms. They might not have gone all the way that night, but as they lay there naked, her head cradled in the nook between his neck and shoulder, they talked and held nothing back. He confessed that he was afraid that his crippled legs, his deficit, would become too much of a burden for her. She confessed the same thing to him – that her shyness and her dark thoughts, her deficit, would become too much of a burden for him.

The next time they were naked, he held her, secure in the thought that this gorgeous girl, by some gift of God, loved him and wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he fully made up for whatever shortcomings, if any, his paralyzed legs caused in the lovemaking department by mastering Tina's body with the parts of him that still worked – his hands, his mouth – let's just say she has never complained.

_Puck wasn't right about a lot of things. But he was right about just how naughty Tina is._

Artie was abruptly shaken out of his reverie by the sound of a key turning in the lock. _Tina_. He haphazardly slapped the cover on the tray of cupcakes.

* * *

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Tina's cheery voice rang out, half-jokingly.

"In here, babe!" Artie replied.

She followed his voice into the dining area. Her arms were streaked with paint, and she had an almost-imperceptible smudge of yellow on one cheek. Miraculously, there were only a few smears on her black skirt.

Tina noticed the flowers immediately "Oh my god, Artie. Daisies? You're so sweet, you know that?" She leaned down and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're gorgeous." Artie blurted out in response.

Tina straightened up and rolled her eyes. "_Please._ I'm covered in paint. I wanted to come home as quickly as I could so I didn't even bother to wash up there. Rowdy kids. Paint everywhere. At least it's water-soluble." She leaned down and planted another quick kiss on his lips. "I'm just gonna go clean up, OK?"

"Hold up, Tee—" Artie reached out and took Tina's hand, stopping her from turning away. He supposed that he could wait for her to wash up and change, but a little blue velvet box was burning a hole in his pocket, and he just couldn't hold the words in any longer.

_It's gotta be now._

She looked at him curiously. "What's the matter? Is everything OK, Artie?"

"I hope so." Artie said, squeezing Tina's hand tightly.

"What? You're scaring me, Artie. You're acting all…funny." Tina said, just the slightest hint of panic in her voice.

"Sorry, I just – I want – well—would you…? — Argh! This isn't going quite right. Let me start over." Artie flashed Tina an embarrassed smile

He took a deep breath and began anew. "Tina. You're my best pal, the absolute love of my life. I don't remember what life was like before I met you. It seems as though you've always been there, supporting me and loving me. And I don't want to imagine living a single day without you by my side. And I want to do for you, what you do for me. I want to be the person you lean on for the rest of your life."

Artie could hear Tina's breath catching in her throat, he could see her dark eyes pooling with tears as his words sunk in.

"Tee—will you…will you open that lid?" Artie finished, pointing at the tray of cupcakes on the table.

He thought he saw a flash of disappointment cross her features, but Tina quickly masked it. She walked over to the table and after looking back at him questioningly once more, she lifted the lid.

Underneath were 15 cupcakes, arranged in two lines. Each cupcake had a letter of the question: "W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E ?" sloppily frosted on it.

Tina gasped out loud, her hands flew to her mouth and she was openly sobbing now. She turned and ran to where Artie was still parked, his eyes shining. She leapt into his lap, flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. All the while saying over and over again "_Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohmygod, yes._"

Artie laughed and hugged her fiercely. He kept one hand securely around Tina's waist, and used the other to reach into his pocket. Artie pulled out the little blue box and opened it.

Nestled inside was a simple silver band, adorned with a single blue sapphire.

Tina slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand out, admiringly. They sat quietly, basking in the moment.

"Why did you pick—" Tina started to ask, but Artie cut her off mid-question.

'Because it's the most beautiful shade of blue. Like your hair." Artie answered, his fingers winding around the single strand of blue that Tina had left in her hair since graduating from college.

Tina smiled, the widest goofiest smile. Artie could feel the sides of his face stretching too, and he knew that his smile mirrored the size, and the goofiness of hers.

They leaned in simultaneously, his lips finding their way to hers like they had so many times before.

"Damn, I've got to give it up to you, Artie. You definitely brought you're A-game." Tina said, looking impressed. "Not that I expected anything less."

Artie smirked in response, "You know it, woman."

{THE END}


End file.
